Iyana And Iyanu
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Inuyasha falls into a deep depression after a devastating event occurs. Its up to his daughter Anya and Sesshoumaru to keep things together. However, what happens when something he left behind, come into his life and tug on his heart strings.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, this is bad, what else should we do?" "Make her as comfortable as possible, this is not going to be easy for her." "Right."

Anya, waited along with members of her family . They were all waiting for a nurse to come and let them all know whether Kagome and the babies would be alright. Inuyasha was going nuts with worry. The doctor was not allowing him to be in the room with Kagome and he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"This is so frustrating!" "Indeed, but you are not allowed to enter just yet." "Thats crazy!" "I'm glad to see that you've toned it down with the language." "Shut up."

A cry rang in the hanyou's ears and he made an attempt to get to the owner's side, only to be pulled back by Koga.

"Let go of me!" "Yo, sit down and calm down!" "Hrgh! I'm going crazy with all this waiting!" "Waiting is an important part of this type of situation," "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru, who had also came to the hospital to see the babies born.

***********************************************

"Doctor," "How is she?" "She seems to be doing alright, but shes still in the red." "What about the babies?" "They seem to be doing very well." "I see...keep a watch over the mother. Contact me immediately if something either good or bad changes." "Yes, sir." The doctor left the room.

"Excuse me, doctor?" "Yes? May I help you miss?" "I was just wondering, how is my mother doing?" "Your mother?" "Kagome Higurashi?" "Ah, right, well, we're still keeping an eye on things, but she seems to be doing better." "The babies?" "They are perfectly fine. We're going to wait until she either goes further into a risk state, or until she recovers her energy before we begin the labor proccess." "Oh, alright, thank you very much." "You're very welcome and I do hope everything goes well for you and your family." "So do I." Anya said and headed back to where her family waited to hear news.

************************************************

"This waiting is driving me insane!" "Why don't you take a walk outside for a bit?" "You're not serious are you? I'd never leave Kagome especially not in this situation!" "Of colurse, but it may take your mind off things a bit if you got some fresh air," "Hrm...fine! I'll go for a walk." Anya watched as her father head for the elevator.

"Is dad alright?" "Other then being very worried and frustrated, he's doing better then I thought he would." "Hm...well, some slightly good news. I ran into mom's doctor and he said that shes doing better, but they're still keeping an eye on her. The babies are perfectly fine and as soon as mom gets any worse or better, the birthing proccess will begin." "That is good news...perhaps you should go and let your father know, hm?" Anya nodded and hurried down the stairs.

************************************************

Inuyasha walked outside and just stood there. His hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the night sky.

"Dad?" "Hm? Anya, hey, hon, whats up?" "Well, the doctor said that mom is doing slightly better and that the babies are doing very well." "Thats a relief."

Anya smiled lightly, and Inuyasha took a moment just to look at his 17 year old daughter.

He remembered when Kagome had first told him that she was pregnant with Anya. His heart had soared higher then a bird could fly. He also remembered that there had been complications with Anya's birth as well. Keade had said that Kagome would probably not live if she had another child. Inuyasha nearly collapsed, but Anya caught him.

"Dad, come on, sit down here on the bench and calm down..." "I nearly lost the both of you before." "Hm?" "Your birth, also had complications, and that time, the both of you almost died." "Dad..." "Keade warned me that if your mother became pregnant again, your mother would be extremely lucky if she lived through the birth." "Dad, mom is a fighter, you of all people should know that." "I know...I know shes a fighter, but its not one baby this time...its two..." Inuyasha suddenly fell silent. "Dad? Dad whats wrong? Dad?" Inuyasha didn't answer.

Suddenly a sudden dark and horrible feeling washed over him and struck him like an arrow had years ago. It was a feeling that made him hurry back into the hospital, faster then ever. Anya following right behind him.

************************************************

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the room and rushed to be beside her. "Inuyasha..." "Are you alright?" "Mhm, I will be shortly. Inuyasha we...have a daughter." Inuyasha could hardly keep his happy smile to himself as a nurse gently placed the children in his arms. Wow. Was all he could think and say as he watched the childdren, his children sleeping in his arms.

"Are they alright?" "Mhm, yes the babies are fine, what about you?" Kagome smiled and nodded, "Knowing that they are alright...I'm fine now." "What do you mean?" Kagome didn't look fine to him at all. She looked as small as their babies, the way she looked now reminded him of the day she and the others had almost died in the fire caused by Renkotsu and this frightened him.

Kagome wasn't fine. He could see the looks on both the nurse's and the doctor's faces and he didn't like them.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and made her sit up, against his arm. He then laid the sleeping childdrne in her arms and watched her smile, then he kissed her and the fear that had been within his heart was realized as he felt Kagome's life slip away.

"Dad?" Anya and the rest entered the room, just as Inuyasha was giving Kagome a kiss. They all watched as the lively young woman they all loved so much, die in the arms of the man she loved much more.

"Kagome...hey, Kagome?" No answer. Anya's eyes started to shed tears and turned and burried her face in her uncle Sesshoumaru's clothes, as Inuyasha tried to wake the new mother.

"Kagome! Kagome!" "Inuyasha..." "Why wont Kagome wake up?" "I..." "Inuyasha...Kagome is no longer with us...she has passed on." "No! No! That can't be true! It can't be!" "Inuyasha...it is hard to accept, but it is true."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lifeless body in his arms then at the lively infant in her arms. He didn't know why Kagome had to die and why the childdren were alive. An anger filled him as he laid Kagome down gently, the babies still in her arms. He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha, what about the children?" No answer. "Inuyasha! You can't take this out on the babies! Thats not right!" Still no answer.

Inyasha didn't turn around and come back or anything not even when two shrill cries came to his ears, he just kept walking away.

"Dad! Daddy!" "Anya, stop, he's not coming back for them." "Wha...what do we do then? We can't just leave them." "We wont hon, we wont."

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, but I need to know for birth certificates, whether or not I should add the father's name?" "Yes, we'll put the father's name down, fore no matter what he is still the father of these twins." "Iyanu and Iyana." "Anya?" "Their names are Iyanu and Iyana." "Hm, alright."

When they were able to leave the hospital, Anya took Iyanu and Sesshoumaru agreed to raise his new born niece Iyana. Everyone agreed to help look after the both of them and it was unanuomously agreed, that the two children would not find out that they were brother and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha, ha! Come back here butterfly!" She called to the colorful flying creature, "I want to play with you some more!" The girl ran all around the yard chasing the butterfly and giggled each time it landed on her head. "Hey! Thats tickles!" She giggled as the butterfly flew off. "Hey, I didn't mean go away, come back...hm?" The girl looked over to where she saw a man with silver hair, dressed in a dark blue suit coming up the walk. She squealed and hurried over to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" "Hm? Oof!" The young girl lept into the man's arms. "Hello, Yana." "How was your day today, daddy?" "It went well today. No one made me mad, which is a good thing" "I'm glad you had a good day today," The girl smiled brightly as she hugged the man, who set her gently on the ground. "Shall we go in?" "Yeah! Daddy? Can I have ice cream?" "After dinner." "Okay."

A few butterflies landed on the man's head. She laughed as the man brushed the bugs away. "Ha, ha! They looked like bows in your hair daddy!" "Did they, huh. Bows don't look good on guys..." "Why not? Shippo wore a bow in his hair and he's a guy," "Yeah, well that was when he was a kid. He's a grown man now, so he doesn't wear bows in his hair. Also, remember that talk we had?" "About?" "About you calling me 'daddy'" "Oh, right, sorry," "Thats alright," "What may I call you then?" "Hm...what about Uncle?" "uncle? Okay, but why?" "Ha, come inside and we'll disguss this during dinner, k?" "K." the child gripped tightly to the man's fingers as they both walked into their house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yanu! dinner time! Wash up!" "Coming sis!" Called a young boy, who had been playing his game system, until his older sister had called him for dinner.

"Yanu! Oh, there you are. You know you'd make a great spy, your so quiet when you wlak up on someone." The boy chuckled. "Oh! You think that was funny huh?" "Yeah...hey! Anya! Ha, ha, ha, ha! That tickles!" The sister stopped her tickle torture adn served her brother his dinner. "Thank you." He said politely as they both picked up their chopsticks and began to eat.

Anya watched her brother eat and smiled when she remembered how long it had taklen for him to get the hang of using chopsticks. Now he used them like pro.

Her thoughts driffted off and she found herself wondering about her sister, who was currently not with them. She hadn't known her sister long, but all she knew was that she missed her very much.

Yanu had been too young to know his other sister, but Anya swore that one day when the question came, she swore she'd tell him everything, but for now, she was content just caring and loving both siblings her sister secretly, and her brother loudly.

"Sis?" "Hm?" "Can I bring a friend over from school tomorrow?" "Sure, I don't see why not, just make sure its alright with her parents." "K, thanks sis." "No problem. Now, eat up, then head upstairs and get ready for bed, k." "Alright."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anya had just finished cleaning up the living room, when Yanu ame downstairs in his pajamas and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yanu? Whats wrong?" "I had a nightmare again." "Same one?" "Mhm." "I see, well, why don't you sit in the chair and when I'm done putting away the dry dishes, you and I will go upstairs and go to bed together, k?" Yanu nodded, "Yeah! I'd like that." "Good, now I'll just be a minute." "K."

Anya put all the dry dishes away in their respectable cupboards, locked up the doors and windows and turned up the heat a bit. "Alright Yanu, time to head off to...aww."

Yanu was fast asleep, all curled up in the chair and sleeping so soundly. Anya gently and carefuly lifted him into her arms, turned off the lights and walked up the stairs to her room, where she laid her baby brother under the covers of her big, warm bed. She got ready for bed and also climbed under the covers with Yanu, who latched onto her waist in an instant. She kissed his head softly. "Sleep well Yanu. I love you so very much, you and...our sister." She said then closed her eyes and was soon with her brother in a deep sleep.


End file.
